


Cutting Room Floor

by clare009



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's not going to be allowed to edit this one. What did Lizzie and Darcy cut from Episode 99?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Room Floor

**Author's Note:**

> So, had to get it out my system and write some LBD fanfic, and since all I can write is smut right now, smut is what you get. Sorry to dirty up the fandom... (not sorry).

I am looking into his eyes, my hands wrapped firmly around his tie, and I almost can't believe he's here. But he's had a week to show me how little his feelings have changed, and how much they've changed. He hasn't said the word yet. Love. He won't use it so flippantly this time around. But what he doesn't know, the secret I hold in my chest... I'm so in love with him, I'm so lost right now, I can barely breathe let alone string together a coherent sentence.

So as he seeks a response to his question, I answer him in the only way I know how. I pull him close, lean up a bit and press my lips to his. The response is immediate and electric. This is what slays me every time, that Darcy, my Darcy, comes undone beneath my lips.

He's all buttoned up, tightly restrained, every emotion under check, not even a flicker is allowed to cross his face without his permission, but when I kiss him, oh yes, it all goes to hell. He parts his mouth and lets me in. I can hear the little moan at the back of his throat as my tongue connects to his. His hands clench around my arms when I suck on his upper lip, and he yanks me closer until I'm practically sitting on his lap. I can feel the firmness of his erection beneath his pants as I lean in. He gasps, his eyes flutter shut, and I swoon at the wave of heat that passes through me.

I wonder if he remembers that the camera is running. My hands are still on his tie, I stroke and pet the poor garment in a way I want to stroke and pet something else. Darcy mouths kisses down my neck, and it is my turn to gasp when his hands land on my thighs and hike up my skirt.

Shit. We aren't alone in the house, and even though the door is closed, that's no guarantee. But his warm, sure fingers slide up and down my thighs and I've found his mouth again, kissing him and drowning in him all at once. I realize I don't give a fuck. I want him, I want him.

My fingers tremble as I reach under his tie for the buttons of his shirt, but he shakes his head.

"No," he says, rough and raw. "Not here, not now."

I squeeze my eyes shut and drop my forehead against his. He must have heard my protest, because his chest reverberates with a silent chuckle even as he's trying to regain control of his breathing.

"I want you." His finger trails a up my leg, beneath my skirt. "And when we finally do make love together, I want it to be special." My breath catches as his fingers find the edge of my panties. "I don't just want a... a quick fuck on your parent's couch." I bite my lip; his fingers dance across the lace of my panties, so close to where I need him to touch me. "I want to  savor  every moment, take time to learn you, all of you." He presses his thumb to my  clit  beneath the material and I let out a soft gasp. "I want to find out what you like."

He presses again, making me whimper. His voice soft and low in my ear and his hand between my legs has brought me close to the edge. "Please," I breathe out the word.

"And I want to show you what I like, Lizzie Bennet. I want to show you how much you affect me." He tugs at my panties, pulling them aside, and I spread my thighs wider. "I want it to be slow and sweet and amazing, that first time." His finger slips between my labia and then inside me. I have to press my face against his temple to keep from crying out. "And I want you to know that there is no-one, no-one else I could ever want to be with."

I am still clutching at his tie, my eyes screwed shut as he pumps his fingers gently inside me. With each stroke, the heel of his hand grinds down against my clit, and I can feel the end rushing up towards me. He's saying things to me, soft and low, but I'm too far gone to make out the words. I cling to the rhythm of his fingers, and the throbbing between my legs draws into one tight aching point, until everything snaps and euphoria washes over me.

It takes a moment for my breathing to steady, and Darcy is struggling to control his own. I can see his need still very much apparent when I glance down. He slides his hand from  between my legs and reaches for his handkerchief. God damn if it isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen when he wipes his fingers, sodden from having been inside me, on the white cloth.

I'm still coming down from my high when I wonder if I need to return the favor. He can see the hesitation in my eyes, but he smiles, or really, he smirks, and shakes his head. "We'll never finish filming that way."

A flush spreads across my cheeks. He leans in and kisses me once more, swiftly and sweetly, but I can't resist brushing my hand across the bulge in his pants.

"Lizzie," he says. I clear my throat as we move away and face the camera. "We should probably change the topic."

 


End file.
